inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne d'Arc
(Defender) |element= Fire |seiyuu= Minako Kotobuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク) is a character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series in the France era. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"The girl who becomes the saviour of France. She is modest and cannot have confidence towards herself."'' Appearance Jeanne has long blonde hair with bangs similar to Kinako. She also has light teal eyes, and she wears curved square framed glasses. She is sometimes wearing silver armor with two badges stuck on them. She is usually seen wearing a cross. Personality She seems to be a timid and calm person who doesn't like to fight. She is also very kind and gentle, as show when her soldiers wanted to kill Raimon's members and she told them spare their lives. Plot (Chrono Stone) She made a cameo in the end of Episode 18. In Episode 19, she appeared when some knights wanted to capture Tenma and the others. She give to them some handmade candies. As some soldiers ask her what to do with Raimon, she says that they would go with them to Vaucouleurs. Later, Kinako invites her to play soccer. It that episode Wonderbot tried to miximax Jeanne with Kinako but it failed. Daisuke then says that the motive for the Mixi Max failed due to the fact that Jeanne still hasn't awakened her true potential. After that Jeanne tries to play soccer. In Episode 20, Jeanne talked with Charles VII about hiring more troops, which he, after some speech between the two, agrees. Later, Jeanne and Kirino talk about the war in the tower, where Kirino found Jeanne. In Episode 21, it was speculated by Clark Wonderbot that if Raimon's power grows, Jeanne may awaken her true potential. Later, she becames scared as one of the knights under her command was killed before her eyes. As Wonderbot fails again to do the Mixi Max between her and Nanobana Kinako, she asks herself why she can't go to the battle and help the soldiers. Later on, she slowly starts to gain a lot of courage and starts to lead France again and realise her purpose for living, allowing Wonderbot to do the Mixi Max successfully and making France and Raimon win their battles. After that, she goes back to Charles with the Raimon members and Charles praises both her and Raimon, and then later on she and Raimon say their goodbyes to each other and Raimon departs, but before that, she wanted to give Kirino her necklace but he refused and asks for one of her candies instead, which he eats in the caravan while leaving. Recruitment In order to recruit Jeanne, you first need to beat The Lagoon and also need to have: *'Item': Present Candy Heart (Obtained at the end of Chapter 5) *'Photo': Fireplace ( Taken at Lena's house in King Arthur's time). *'Item': Admirable Glasses *'Encounter': Meet Jeanne! (Restaurant) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 118 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 146 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 104 *'Lucky': 151 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'DF La Flamme' *'SK Lucky Plus 30' *'OF Trick Ball' *'DF Magical Flower' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'DF La Flamme' *'SK Lucky Plus 30' *'OF Trick Ball' *'DF Magical Flower' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Kirino Ranmaru' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Kirino Ranmaru' Game Exclusive Team Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Real Legends' *'Orleans' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Real Legends' Gallery Jeanne in casual clothes CS 19 HQ.png|Jeanne in her casual clothes. Jeanne Asking For Reinforcements CS 20 HQ.png|Jeanne asking for more reinforcements. Jeanne's official art.png|Jeanne's official art. IG-08-057.png|Jeanne d'Arc in the TCG. Trivia *Jeanne d'Arc originates from Level 5's PlayStation Portable game which is base of the real historical figure of France. See also *Jeanne d'Arc *Jeanne d'Arc (Game) Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User